What Would You Have Me Do?
by IAmThePoisonedYouth
Summary: Set in House Of M #1, a recap of the Magneto/Quicksilver scene.


**Author's Note: This is my first work in fandom (not new to fandom though), don't expect it to be good, thought I'd write some dadneto and Pietro in House Of M #1.**

Pietro Maximoff's silver-haired head was bowed as he knelt in front of the bed where his sister lay unconscious, his thoughts racing in his head, quicker than his metabolism. He couldn't lose her, the other half of his heart, the one who he would die without. He just couldn't. But now he could, he could lose her to his _friends._

Minutes passed, and Pietro suddenly sensed he wasn't alone anymore. He could feel the presence of his father, Erik (otherwise known as the monster Magneto) as he stepped into the room, a sincere frown upon his face, grey eyes almost mournful as he looked on at the pitiful sight of his son trying to gather up his scattered emotions.

Voice unusually gentle, he asked, "What are you doing here, Pietro?" seeing the boy dip his head slightly, tears starting in his eyes.

Pietro took a few minutes to answer, the crushing agony in his heart stealing his words as he disheartenedly announced, "They're going to kill her."

"What?" Magneto wouldn't admit to the waver in his voice, his once stone cold heart breaking at seeing Pietro so broken.

The younger felt anger spiral through him, and allowed himself to feel it, getting to his feet with a burst of speed, yelling, "They are going to _kill_ her!" he took a few ragged breaths, eyes wide and practically insane as he spat, "Xavier, the rest… _All_ the Avengers, all the X-Men… They are meeting _right now_ in New York. I was just there!" his voice shook with rage and fear, fear of losing _her,_ "They are agreeing to kill her. Why else would they meet?" he continued to rant whilst Magneto looked at him in shock at his outburst, "They are going to decide that there is no other way, and they are going to come here and kill her. My _sister!"_ he shouted, heartbroken, " _Your own daughter!"_

"Pietro…" Erik sighed, as calmly as possible, seeing the tenseness of his son's form, the way he could just anticipate his breakdown, it tickling the hairs on the back of his neck in warning. He continued, "They may be right."

All of a sudden, Pietro yelled something so quick and angry that Magneto was unable to comprehend it, seeing his son's body speed around.

He flinched, then swallowed, keeping his voice even, "I can't- Pietro, no one can hear you when you yell that fast."

"I swore upon my life to protect her!" Pietro cried, and Erik noticed that the tears had began to fall, "First from you." he hissed out the word 'you', and it stung Magneto inside, "And now from them?" Pietro's eyes were wide, like a lost child who didn't know what to do, "The Avengers were our family, and now they are going to kill her!" the final part came out like an accusation, "And- and you agree?"

Magneto rose his voice, "What would you have me do?!"

"They're going to kill her!" Pietro's voice broke.

Erik repeated, his voice harsh as he grabbed his son hard by the shoulders, " _What would you have me do?!"_

He would've done _anything,_ had there had been any options. But there wasn't, and he saw the realisation dawn on Pietro, his face filling with horror and grief as the sobs overtook his form, hands gripping frantically onto Magneto's shirt as he slipped down his body, the pain of losing his twin toppling him completely as he choked out ragged cries.

Erik looked at his daughter who laid unconscious on the bed, the sound of Pietro's grieving filling his ears and shattering him into pieces. This was his fault, and he had to do something.

Pietro couldn't lose his twin, it was unfair, he had lost practically everything else. Not her.

Magneto wasn't exactly the best father, he could admit, but the least he could do was try to calm his son down.

He knelt beside the man, who looked like a mere boy from the tears streaking down his cheeks. This was the fragile side to the man who donned the title Quicksilver, the son of Magneto. This was Pietro Django Maximoff, a man who was petrified of losing his twin sister.

Magneto cupped his son's face, thumb stroking away the tears as he mumbled, "Hush, Pietro… we're going to fix this, okay?"

"There… there's no way." Pietro shook his head, avoiding his father's eyes.

Magneto forced him to look up, "I despise such scepticism, Quicksilver." he used his son's alter-ego name to try and rouse some of the cocky bravery that he once had, "You are my son, and I want you to be brave, for her. Okay?"

"I can't lose her…" Pietro sobbed.

Erik pulled him close, letting him bury his face against his shoulder as he tangled his fingers into the younger's silver locks, "I know, I know. We'll try to save her, alright?"

"Father…?" Pietro pulled away, confused, eyes red from crying, "Our friends though, and Charles…"

Erik wiped more of his son's tears away, "As you said, she is your sister and my daughter. Our loyalty is to her. Now, calm yourself down, and lets save her."


End file.
